Next Generation of Demigods
by hermione-and-annabeth
Summary: Jasper, Frazel, Reynico, Gruniper and Percabeth kids,need I say anymore. Please read and REVIEW! I will not update until 45 reviews. I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is about Percabeth, Jiper/Jasper, Frazel, etc's kids. They go on an adventure together just like their parents did. This first chapter is just an intro to them.**

**! 5/30/14: PLEASE READ STORY ALL THE WAY THROUGH !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or HOO**

**Jiper/Jasper's Kids**

Andrew Jason (AJ): Age 14, boy, has brown hair and blue eyes and the sky is his comfort zone

Sophia Annabeth: Age 14, girl, has brown hair and blue eyes, and she isn't the best at sword fighting

Daniel Tristan: Age 11, boy, blond hair, blue eyes, really likes sports

Ariana Hazel: Age 6, girl, blond hair, brown eyes, very energetic

**Percabeth Kids**

Noah Frederick: Age 16, boy, has black hair, gray eyes and loves books

Logan Nico: Age 14, boy, black hair, green eyes and loves the sea

Bailey Juniper: Age 12, girl, blond hair, green eyes, hyper and athletic

Charlotte Bianca: Age 9, girl, black hair, gray eyes, calm and quiet

Olivia Zoe: Age 4, girl, blond hair, blue eyes, typical four year old

**Frazel Kids**

Elsa Marie: Age 14, girl, has Hazel's hair, brown eyes and is very good with rocks, minerals and jewels

Samuel Fai: Age 11, boy, has dark brown hair, brown eyes and takes after his father.

Emily Piper: Age 7, girl, looks like Hazel and is a shape shifter like her father

Frank Leo: Age 4, boy, looks like Frank and has the same gifts as his father.

**Caleo Kids**

Josephina Calypso: Age 12, girl, black curly hair and blue eyes and takes after her father

Jason Carter: Age 8, boy, resembles his mother and takes after her.

Lillian Nyssa: Age 4, girl, resembles father and takes after him.

**Reynico Kids**

Daisy Bellona: Age 10, girl, looks like her mother and acts like her too

Gabriel and Gabriella: Age 6, boy and girl, look like their mother and act like Leo Valdez

Narcissa Maria: Age 2, girl, resembles and acts like her father

**Octavian and OC- how he got someone to fall in love with him, I don't know**

Delaney Hannah: Age 16,girl, looks and acts like her father

Theodore Apollo: Age 5,boy, looks and acts like his father

**Clarrise and Chris**

August and April: Age 15, girls, look like their father and act like their mother

**Travis and Katie Stoll**

Demetria: Age 13, girl, acts like her mother and looks like her father

Paul: Age 7, boy acts and looks like his father


	2. Chapter 2

"AJ, give me my phone!" Sophia yelled at her twin as she chased him down the stairs.

" Nah, I think I'll keep it!" AJ responded, running from his angry sister.

Sophia heard the noise of a camera clicking and knew what her brother had done.

"Hey Soph, I just sent a selfie to all of your contacts!" AJ exclaimed.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Sophia screamed, obviously upset.

AJ stopped running and tried to calm his sister down, knowing what happens in the Grace family when someone is angry.

"Hey sis, I didn't mean to make you upset, you okay?" AJ explained.

"NO I AM NOT OK, YOU JUST SENT A SELFIE ON MY PHONE TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND IN NEW ROME!" Sophia shrieked as she struck him with a lightning bolt.

AJ handed her the phone and ran to his room and locked the door. He heard Sophia's phone blowing up. He thought for a moment and then realized that he could read all of Soph's messages because it was a group chat, and he was one of her contacts. The texts read,

Sophia: Sorry about that pic, my brother stole my phone and decided he felt like embarrassing himself

Logan: It's all cool

Elsa: No biggie

Bailey: Yeah, I have two older brothers who do stuff like that all the time ;)

AJ: Yeah, it's fine

Sophia: ANDREW JASON GRACE, DO I HAVE TO STRIKE YOU WITH LIGHTNING AGAIN?

AJ: No thanks!

AJ turned off his phone when his mother called him downstairs. Piper announced,

"We're going to visit camp!"

Everyone packed their bags and headed out to camp. (**They live in New Rome)**

********* ZHANG FAMILY**********

Elsa scurried about the house trying to clean it up before Momma and Poppa came back home from their date. On her way downstairs to get the vacuum, Emily and Frank (Leo) came up and asked her,

"Elsa, do you want to (build a snowman, hahahaha) play doctor?"

"Sorry guys, but I have to clean up before Momma and Poppa come home," Elsa replied sadly.

Elsa continued on downstairs, but then her other brother Samuel ( Sammy) asked,

"Hey Elsa, can you help me practice sword fighting?"

"Not right now Sammy, I have to finish cleaning. Remember- Poppa said that if this place wasn't clean when they got home we wouldn't be able to participate in their surprise."

"Oh yeah I remember, let me help you," Sammy said, right as Frank sr. and Hazel came through the door.

Elsa burst into tears- she was very sensitive and she always wanted to be the best she could be, so when she didn't finish the task, she felt as though she hadn't tried hard enough. She sobbed,

"I tried to clean before you came back, but I only got the living room, bathroom, kitchen and basement done!"

Hazel came and hugged her and said,

"Honey it's okay, you can still come to Camp Half-Blood with us."

"CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" All the kids cheered and then ran to pack their bags.

**THE END... For now. If you read this and have a desire to know what happens next, please review and tell me your thoughts- no flames please. Also, my other story _When Two Brilliant Minds Collide _had 311 views, so hooray! I hope you enjoyed it- Annabeth**

**Also- Please read _Chasing Kaleps_ by my friend Hermione**

**Also- Please tell me what you think should happen next**

**Also- This story had exactly 125 views as of 4/8/2014, but whether the viewers enjoyed the story or not, I have no clue and I need you viewers to tell me  
**

**Also- Jason/Piper, some say Jiper some people say Jasper and some people call them Pipson. What do you call them?**

**Also- Sorry that I keep saying also**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very very very busy with school. Unfortunately, you cannot hand in a fanfiction to your teacher in the place of a persuasive essay. :( **

**This chapter is dedicated to Jordan Simkovic who reminded me that I needed to include Juniper and Grover.**

* * *

Chapter 3

There was a knock at the Jackson Family's door. Four year old Olivia Jackson ran to go open it, hoping it would be Uncle Jason and Auntie Piper. It wasn't.

"Hey Livia! How are you?" Percy asked his daughter, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Hi daddy. I'm good. How was work?" Olivia asked. Percy was the assistant director of Camp Halfblood.

"Pretty good," he replied setting her down and going upstairs to take a shower.

The doorbell rang and Olivia again opened it, hoping to see her Roman friends. It wasn't.

"Hey Olly!" Leo Valdez said as he entered the Jackson's house with his family.

"Hello Uncle Leo and Auntie Calypso!" Olivia chirped. (Calypso had been rescued from Ogygia by Leo and they got married and live at camp halfblood)

Lillian Valdez, who was also four started chatting with Olivia. The rest of them went to go do...whatever the rest of them went to do. (**yes I know that that doesn't make any sense at all)**

The doorbell rang and Olivia and Lillian ran to the door, expecting the Romans. But no, it had to be the Underwoods.

"Hello Olive!" Juniper chirped as she entered the household, she always called Olivia "Olive" for some reason.

Juniper and Grover had three daughters. Maple (12), Willow (8) and Blossom (4) whom were all nymphs with horns on their head. Blossom, Lillian and Olivia played while the adults talked. There was a knock at the door and Olivia again went to go get it.

"Hello?" She said irritated, because it hadn't been the Romans all those other times. But this time was different- the others were here, but she wasn't looking up so she didn't see them.

"That's how you feel, eh?" Jason asked as he picked her up and tickled her.

"Sorry Uncle Jason!" She exclaimed through giggles, "Put me down!"

Jason put her down and everyone mingled and hugged. Finally, Carter Valdez (Jason's his first name but they call him Carter so that they don't confuse him with the son of Jupiter) exclaimed,

"Hey I'm hungry! Do ya have anything to eat around this place?"

Calypso blushed at the rudeness of her son and pulled him aside to talk to him for a minute. Frank spoke up and said,

" Hey Leo, looks like you got the mini-me you wanted!"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Hey I'll start making dinner," Annabeth told everyone.

Annabeth, Calypso, Hazel, Piper and Reyna all went to go cook dinner while the others just talked. Jason and Percy were yet again, arguing.

"You think that _lightning _can beat water?" Percy asked, offended.

"Well duh, everyone knows that water is a conductor for electricity!" Jason answered.

"Well, I have water powers and earthquake powers, while you can only fly and shock people!" Percy shot back, but he was terrible with come-backs.

There arguing was interrupted when AJ Grace came over, covered in ash and his hair sticking up, asked Leo,

"Hey Uncle Leo, could you make me lightning proof clothes? I'm tired of my clothes turning black because of my crazy sister striking me with lightning!"

"Sure can do young one!" Leo replied.

Jason called Sophia over and said,

"Soph, we've talked about this before, lightning is only used in an emergency."

"I was hoping you'd be less strict when we got here, but I guess I was wrong," Sophia sighed as she walked away, going to talk with Elsa.

"I see you haven't changed a bit since you were sixteen! Still Mr. No-breaking the rules!" Percy laughed.

Jason shocked Percy with lightning. Percy's expression was priceless!

"Nah, he seems more like a rebel. He can't even follow his own rules!" Leo joked.

"Dinner's ready!" Hazel called out.

* * *

The ladies had made pizza. Pizza and bread-sticks with wings as well.

"This is really good!" Noah Jackson commented.

The ladies all quietly looked at each other and smiled as if they shared a secret.

"Almost as good as Papa Pizza's," Maple said. **( I have no idea if that's a real place or not- if it is I don't own it)**

"Wait- this is Papa Pizza's! Look at the bottom of the crust!" Elsa exclaimed.

Papa Pizza's crust always had their logo baked into it.

"Way to ruin the fun cuz!" Gabriel di Angelo complained. **(cuz as in cousin)**

"Sorry," Elsa mumbled.

They finished eating in silence and then they received an unexpected visitor- Chiron.

"Hello everyone!" Chiron said.

"Hey Chiron what's up?" Nico asked. He became less socially awkward after he married and had kids.

"Well, I'm afraid there's a problem. Hades' Helm of Darkness, Jupiter's Master bolt and Poseidon's trident have all been stolen and we need some demigods to go find them. Logan Jackson, you may pick 3 people to go with you." Chiron explained.

"Elsa, AJ and Soph," Logan said right away.

"You will leave tomorrow at 7:00 am and you have a time limit of 25 days," Chiron said, "Rachel will visit you tomorrow to give you your prophecy. Bye now!"

Chiron left and everyone was whispering to one another. Jason finally said

"Get some sleep. You guys have a long day ahead of you."

Everyone obeyed- even Percy who never listens to Jason. Jason was right- they would have a long day ahead of them.

**What did you think? Did you like it? Was it terrible? It was definitely longer than my other chapters of any of my stories. Please review. - Annabeth.**

**Quick Question: Who's your favorite character?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'll BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE NOW THOUGH CUZ SCHOOL IS FINALLY DONE! HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOO OR PJO OR THE DOVE CHOCOLATE COMPANY**

Chapter 4

**L**ogan Jackson woke up at exactly 4:37AM to Bailey and Charlotte throwing pillows at him screaming,

"Get up Logie! You need to get ready for your first quest! GET UP!"

"What time is it? Am I late?" Logan asked frantically as he sat up.

"It's 4:38," Bailey replied.

"**4:38! **ARE YOU CRAZY? GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Logan exclaimed angrily.

His sisters went away and then Logan went back to sleep. For about ten minutes.

"Logan, I had a nightmare," Olivia whispered as she quietly stepped into his room

"What was it about?" Logan asked.

"Well, I was at camp and then millions of spiders came and attacked me!" Olivia exclaimed.

Olivia was VERY scared of spiders, just like her mother. Logan picked her up and carried her back to her room and made sure there weren't any spiders. But then Olivia said she couldn't sleep without a story. So Logan told her about Perseus and the Gorgon's head. She went back to sleep, but by that time, Logan had decided, if he went back to bed, he'd just be woken up again. He got ready and then at 6:45 he headed to the Big House.

Everyone was already there when Logan arrived with the rest of the Jackson family. Rachel was there too, ready to give them their prophecy. Everyone quieted down so they could hear Rachel give the prophecy.

"_Four will depart but seven will return_

_Two of the four will fall in love_

_Belongings of one, will all burn_

_A spy will be found, but they bring a dove"_

"What does that mean?" Sophia wondered.

"It _means _that seven of us will come home, some of us are falling in love, someone's stuff is gonna burn and someone's spying on us, but they'll make it up to us by giving us a pet dove named Chocolate," AJ answered, matter-of-fact, "And a lot of Dove chocolate."

"I don't think someone's going to give us a dove named Chocolate you dope!" Sophia said, "Or Dove chocolate for that matter!"

"Anyways, it's time to go now," Chiron told them.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left Camp.

"Where do we go first?" Elsa asked.

They all thought about it for a moment and then Logan said,

"Elsa, can you find the opening to the Underworld, it's nearby and you can find it best because you're related to Hades/Pluto?"

"Yeah, sure, it's this way," Elsa replied while pointing North.

They walked and walked until they reached the opening. They all took careful steps into the underworld. As they walked towards Hades' Palace, AJ asked,

"What are we doing in the Underworld anyway?"

"We're interrogating Hades about his Helm of Darkness," Logan answered.

"Don't eat anything," Sophia warned as they approached Persephone's garden, but it was too late.

AJ took a bite out of a pomegranate and...

**That's all for now. I probably cannot update this weekend because of how much time my dance recitals take up. But while you're waiting for me to update, please read Daughter of the Moon, which is posted by JasonGraceless, but JasonGraceless and I are both working on it. Thanks for reading! - Annabeth**

**QoTD: What do you think the "dove" means?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for the 32 people who actually read the fourth chapter. There were 1,689 views for the whole story and only 32 viewed the last chapter, so thank you. Also, thank you to Guest, Precognitive Death Boy, Princess of Flames and hungergamesfangirl100 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother writing this? We all know that Rick Riordan owns PJ and HOO and I don't. **

**Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

"AJ nooooooooooo!" Logan exclaimed, while grabbing the fruit out of AJ's hands.

AJ fell and became unconscious. Logan chucked the fruit into the garden and dragged AJ by the collar of his shirt up to Hades' front door. Elsa knocked on the door.

Persephone opened the door and growled,

"Hello child of Pluto, can I help you?"

"Yes actually, you can. You see Lady Persephone, my friend AJ here, accidentally ate one of the pomegranates and we were wondering if there were any way that you could help him become conscious again," Elsa explained.

They heard Persephone mumble something about "stupid idiotic demigods these days" and then headed inside.

Hades' living room wasn't your typical living room. It was painted black with pictures of black skeletons on the walls. There were black leather couches and a black leather recliner. The carpet was shaggy and blood red. It smelled as if something had died in the couch when you sat down.

"So, in order for Andrew here to wake up, burn everything he packed," Persephone explained.

"It's as easy as that?" Logan asked.

"Yup," answered Persephone.

"I'll do the honors of burning his stuff!" Sophia proclaimed proudly.

Sophia zapped the backpack that AJ had brought and it burst into flames. Smoke started to fill the room and AJ immediately awoke.

"Hey who's having a barbeque?" AJ asked as he sat up and sniffed around.

Then he realized that his stuff was burning and he shouted,

"LOGAN DO SOMETHING! FIND WATER!"

"There is no water around AJ, I've checked," Logan answered.

"THEN USE YOUR MAGICAL POSEIDON SALIVA OR SOMETHING!" AJ yelled.

"I never have had 'magical Poseidon saliva' and I never will!" Logan exclaimed.

"GARDEN WOMAN DO SOMETHING!"

"Is he addressing _me _as 'Garden Woman'?" Persephone asked, offended.

"YES YOU! GREEN THUMB! DO SOMETHING!" AJ said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do anything about it," Persephone told AJ.

"CRABBY LITTLE SISTER DO SOMETHING!"

"I am _not _your little sister!" yelled Sophia, "And I am not crabby!"

"JUST DO SOMETHING ALREADY SOPH!"

"But I can't!" Sophia explained.

"ELSA DO SOMETHING! THE FATE OF THE WORLD, I MEAN MY BACKPACK, IS IN YOUR HANDS!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY! We cannot do anything but watch your belongings burn Andrew," Persephone said angrily.

With that said, AJ went and sat by Elsa on the smelly couch.

"Lady Persephone, is there a reason that burning AJ's stuff made him wake up?" Elsa asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, the smell of the smoke woke him up like it would for anybody," Persephone answered nonchalantly.

"You mean to say that you could have woken me up in anyway that I would usually wake up without burning my stuff?" AJ outraged.

"Yes, of course, how did you think we'd have to wake you up? A magic potion? True love's kiss?" Persephone laughed.

"Yes actually I did," AJ answered furiously.

"Anyway, were you here for a specific reason?" Persephone asked.

"Yes we'd like to talk with Lord Hades," Logan said.

"You'd like to talk with me?" A dark voice questioned...

**So, what did ya think? I'm not updating until I get 18 reviews for this chapter. **

**QoTD: Who's your least favorite character in this story?**


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Hades said, "You'd like to speak with me?"

"Yes sir," Logan answered him.

"What exactly would you like to talk about?" Hades questioned them.

"Well, ya see, Chiron sent us on this quest to receive your Helm of Darkness thingamabobber, and so we thought we'd ask you if you had any details about the thief or anything like that," AJ explained.

"I see. And why should I tell you what I know?" Hades inquired.

"For one, we're risking our lives to save your Helm of Darkness, and for two, I'm your great-niece or granddaughter depending on Roman/Greek terms!" Elsa exclaimed.

Hades paced his disgusting living room and pondered for a moment. Then he said,

"The person was wearing a dark cloak and was small. That's all I know. Now get out of my house!" Hades yelled.

The children scurried out of the house and exited the Underworld. They decided to sit down at a Starbucks nearby to discuss things.

"That was useless," Logan sighed as he sipped his blue iced coffee.

"You read my mind," AJ told Logan as he drank his smoothie. (he had a smoothie because the others refused to let him have caffeine)

"What should we do now?" Sophia asked, while playing with the straw in her over-priced caramel frappe.

"Let's go to New Rome and talk to the people there," Elsa suggested, while stirring her hot chocolate.

"Wait! I found something!"Logan exclaimed.

On his napkin was a poem-like thing.

"It's a clue!" Sophia squealed.

"Read it!" Elsa whispered.

"_AJ had his time to shine, _

_Head to the place where the_

_Wise one likes to opine and _

_be ever so divine" _

"What on earth does that mean?" AJ asked.

"Who's the wise one?" Elsa wondered.

"What does 'opine' mean?" Sophia asked.

_Find out in chapter 7 of Next Generation of Demigods!_

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated. Thank you for being patient! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! - Annabeth**

**QoTD: What do you think the clue means?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update. So, how are y'all doing? It seems like forever since the last time I updated. **

**Here it is:**

**Wait…. I forgot- Disclaimer first- I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS! **

**For real this time, here it is:**

The four walked out of the Starbucks and into the blizzard going on outside.

"Why is it _SNOWING_ in _JULY_?" AJ asked, looking very confused.

"I dunno," Elsa answered dazed, obviously thinking about the reason behind this.

"Hey, let's figure this out later and focus on our puzzle thing," Logan said. "Now, does anyone know what opine means?"

"I know!" Elsa blurted out. "It means to state an opinion."

"Ok, we're making progress," Logan stated, "Now who is the wise one?"

"My name means 'wise one'," Sophia shared with the group.

"Ok then, where do you like to be divine and share your opinion?" Logan asked Sophia.

Before Sophia could say anything, AJ burst out,

"THE MALL!"

* * *

"Look! Look they're IGNORING us again!" A lady in a long black cloak said to the crowd of people.

She pointed to a screen, which had a clip of AJ, Elsa, Logan and Sophia ignoring the blizzard going on around them.

"Those nasty little scoundrels!" Someone from the audience exclaimed angrily.

"Those foul, loathsome, evil little cockroaches!" (**comment if you know who said this line in the past)**

"I know, I know," The woman said, "But I have more plans that they can't possibly ignore!"

The group roared in excitement after she said that, and as they did, the corners of her mouth curled up into a cruel smile.

"And they can start right now…."

* * *

"Hey look! There's a sign for "Green Everest Mall!" AJ exclaimed.

They put the address in their GPS and headed towards the mall. When they arrived, Sophia's opinions started to be heard by everyone in sight.

"EWW! That skirt is HIDEOUS! Go visit Miss Hattie's Boutique and they should fix that for you hon," Sophia opined.

"Hey sweetheart, peplum skirts were SO 2014, how 'bout saying hi to the present and get a high-waisted maxi skirt instead," Sophia charmspoke to the innocent nine-year old girl.

They wandered around the mall until they were approached by a salesman who looked to be around sixteen. He had longish brown hair with natural blond highlights, shamrock green eyes, a warm tan and trouble-making smile. He was definitely good looking.

"Hi! I'm Eddie from Hedy's Logos down the hall," He introduced himself. "We design logos for companies who want an awesome look."

"Yeah, well, we don't have a company, so we don't need a logo, but thanks anyway!" AJ tried to shoo him away.

"Yes, but what about Camp Halfblood, their logo is old and disgusting," Eddie persisted.

"Yeah that does sound nice," Logan fantasized, but then snapped into reality and asked, "But how do you know about Camp Halfblood?"

"Are you a demigod?" Elsa inquired hopefully, making it obvious who she had a crush on.

"No, but I do know quite a bit about Greek stuff," Eddie answered, smiling at Elsa he added, "And you look mighty fine today young lady." (which Elsa blushed at)

Meanwhile, Sophia was thinking of where she had heard "hedy" and "logos" before. Then it hit her.

"You're Hedylogos! The god of sweet-talk and flattery!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yes… how did you know?" Hedylogos asked.

"You couldn't have chosen an easier identity to figure out," Sophia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah I remember you know! Grandma Aphrodite said you hate her because she and Eros get all the glory and blah, blah, blah," AJ recalled.

"So are you a good guy or a bad guy?" Elsa asked worriedly.

"Sweetheart, I could be either," Hedylogos started, "But when I don't get my way, I'm pretty bad."

"Ok, so what is you want?" Logan asked.

"I want attention," He began, "But I also want the ring."

"What ring?" Sophia asked, although she clearly knew what he was referring to.

"You know, the ring Aphrodite gave you, the one that represents her respect and honor to whoever wears it?"

Sophia fiddled with the shimmering ring on her finger and thought about it for a moment.

"Soph, don't do it," AJ pleaded, "Don't let his charmspeak get to you."

"Come on Sophia Grace, what would your mother do?" Hedylogos persuaded.

"She'd, uh, she'd, um," Sophia stuttered, and then exclaimed, "She'd fight you!" With that said she pulled out her dagger, Zotikos and started the battle.

**Hello again! What did you think? Let me know by reviewing! I'll start working on the next chapter, but I won't post it until I get to 45 reviews. Thanks for reading! **

**QoTD- What's your favorite animal? Mine's a polar bear**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, if anybody's reading this, I really appreciate you doing so. I had totally forgotten about fanfiction while I was getting caught up in changing schools, and changing schools again, moving, friends, etc. Next Generation of Demigods had very good intentions and I planned on continuing it for a long time, but I don't want to make promises I can't keep by saying that I'll keep working on it. I may or may not finish the story, HOWEVER, I am willing to have someone else do some writing if anyone is interested. Message me if interested, and if I think you'd be a good fit, I'll let you write chapters. Every chapter you write I'll go over and we can discuss it and then I'll publish the chapters. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**\- Annabeth**


End file.
